The use of a C-arm diagnostic equipment in diagnostic examinations and surgical procedures is well known, and such C-arms heretofore have been controlled utilizing various devices and constructions for effecting needed movements.
Improvements in C-arms, however, deemed to be useful and/or needed in some applications. In particular, now known C-arms have failed to provide a sufficient range of orbital movement of the C-arm and a counterbalanced variable distance between an image source and an image receptor, have ceiling rails directly above a patient undergoing a treatment and hence precluding complete sterilization of this zone.